William Ball
William Ball (c 1614-1680), the immigrant ancestor. Parents unknown. Married Hannah Atherold. Children: William, Richard, Joseph, Hannah. Col. William Ball was born about 1615 in England and died November 1680, in Virginia; came to the Colony and located on the Corotoman River, in St. Mary's Parish, and called his estate "Millenbeck" (see map, attached) Brief Biography William Ball, the immigrant ancestor, was a merchant and planter; his plantation consisting of several hundred acres of land and many slaves. Carried the titles: Colonel, Major, Planter and Gentleman. He was a member of the House of Burgess from 1670 - 1680 and Presiding Magistrate of Lancaster Co. William was in Lancaster County VA by 1653: "On 24 1653 Certificate granted to Capt. Henry Fleet for importation of 21 people, including William Ball. (DB 1, p. 89)" The records of the Land Office, Annapolis, Maryland, show that on the "16th July, 1659, Warrants granted to the undernamed conditionally that they enter rights and seat their land between this and the 25th of March next- William Ball 500 acres Hugh Kensey 400 acres". Millenbeck plantation is believed to have burnt prior to 1828 and the lands are part of the Oakley estate, the seat of the Chinn family of Lancaster who were descendants of William's son Joseph. He probably had a brother in Virginia and did not apply for a land grant until at least 8 years after arriving in 1650. It is thought that he was waiting out the bad times at home and planned to return with the Stuarts when they were returned to the Throne. He seems, however, to have operated a vessel between England and Virginia during this time. He first appears in the Colonial records as a Merchant, probably a tobacco merchant. After 1660, Col. William Ball took an active part in the religious, political and social life of Virginia. In 1660, he was a member of a court to make a treaty with the Indians and to establish a boundary for the occupation of land by the white men. He first received the title of Colonel in 1672, the year he was the County Lieutenant of Lancaster. If you held such a rank, you may have earned it as a member of the General Court of Virginia. *ARMS--Argent a lion passant sable on a chief of the second three mullets of the first. *CREST--Out of a cloud proper, a demi lion rampant sable, powdered with estoiles argent, holding a globe or. *MOTTO--Coelumqui tueri. Family Married #July 2, 1638, in London, England, Hannah Atherold, dau. of Thomas Atherold, of Burgh, Stafford Co., England, (?). Children include #Capt. William, II (1641 - 1694) "of Millenbeck." Married Margaret Williamson. #Richard (ABT 1644 - 1677) "of Hunting Creek". Married 1) Mary Kinsey 2) Elizabeth Linton. (n.b. 2 sons named Richard? One born 1639?) #Col. Joseph (1649 - aft 1711). Married Elizabeth Romney. #Hannah (1650 - 1694). Married David Fox. ancestry His ancestry is traced back through seven generations, to Lord Ball of Barkheim, Berkshire, England, who died in 1480.". "He lost his estates under Cromwell.". .... His parents are unknown as of Jan 2015. There is still a great deal of debate about the father and ancestry of William Ball. At one time, there was a suggestion that he was of Irish descent, but in 'Records of the Anglo-Irish Families of Ball, the Rev. William Ball Wright disposed of that suggestion. Some suggest that William's parents were William Ball and Alice Waltham citing such sources as 'Colonial Families in the Southern States: A History and Genealogy of Families Who Settled in the Colonies Prior to the Revolution: -- Capt. William Ball (b: 1573 Wiltshire, Millenbeck Co., England d: 17 November 1647 New Haven, New Haven, CT) married (1) JoannaKing, (2) Dorothy Tuttle (b: England) and (3) Alice Waltham. That William is reported to have arrived in America about 1635 with 6 sons. But Capt. William Ball, of New Haven has no relationship to Col. William Ball of Millenbeck, VA according to The English Ancestry of Colonel William Ball of Millenbeck. Peter Walne. The Virginia Magazine of History and Biography. Vol. 67, No. 4 (Oct., 1959), pp. 399-405 Published by: Virginia Historical Society Article Stable URL:http://www.jstor.org/stable/4246576 Joseph Ball Jr., (son of Joseph, grandson of William) apparently did some research on his family while living in England and traced down, with the material available to him, a descent for William from a line through the Ball family of Barkham and Wokingham in Berkshire, England. That source indicates that William may have been born at Barkham Manor, Berkshire, England. The records that Joseph Ball was using were compromised by the Great Fire of London in 1666 that burned almost 2/3 of the city and many many earlier records. Thus, there are still problems filling in the gaps due to this lose. This ancestry from the Ball's of Barkham and Wokingham is being challenged by several researchers who say that the correct ancestor of William of Mellenbeck should be a Dr. Richard Ball of London, as referenced here, based on the work of Earl L.W. Heck See: #The English Ancestry of Colonel William Ball of Millenbeck By Peter Walne #The English ancestry of George Washington's mother, Mary Ball - a history of the Balls of Berkshire, Northamptonshire and Virginia Monograph by D.J. French Will See document attached. Notes *1667, Sep 30 - "Major William Ball rec'd 240 a. land on the N. side Rapp'k, adjoining the land of David Fox, formerly granted to Edward grimes, 1653, and by him deserted. Head rights- Wm. Jeffres, Abram Jackson, Time White, Bernard Moore and mary Feild. It thus appears that William Ball's family did not leave England until his voyage from there in 1667. Sources * Roberts, Gary Boyd. Ancestors of American Presidents. (Boston, Massachusetts: New England Historic Genealogical Society, 2009), p. 1. Great-grandfather of George Washington. William Ball, c. 1615-Millenbeck, Lancaster Co. 1 Oct-Nov 1680, London. 2 Jul 1638 m Hannah Atherold. Father possibly Dr. Richard Ball of London. *COLONIAL FAMILIES OF THE Southern States of America: BALL FAMILY page 42 * COLONIAL FAMILIES OF THE Southern States of America: BALL FAMILY page 30 COL. WILLIAM BALL, (7--1), of "Millenbeck," Lancaster Co., Va., * birth and marriage dates from the records of William Ball Wright, Ball family records 1901 *"COLONEL WILLIAM BALL of VIRGINA, the Great Grandfather of George Washington", by Earl L. W. Beck, published and sold by Sydney Wm. Dutton. *"Colonial Virginians and Their Maryland Relatives", by Norma Tucker. Links * http://www.next1000.com/family/EC/ball.william.html * http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~gcundiff/cundiff/document/balldoc.html * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=flager&id=I05729 * http://www.werelate.org/wiki/Person:William_Ball_%281%29---- Col. William Ball was born in 1614 in England, and died November 1680, in Virginia; he came to the Colony and located on the Corotoman River, in St. Mary's Parish, and called his estate "Millenbeck" (see map, attached) William Ball, the immigrant ancestor, was a merchant and planter; his plantation consisting of several hundred acres of land and many slaves. Carried the titles: Colonel, Major, Planter and Gentleman. He was a member of the House of Burgess from 1670 - 1680 and Presiding Magistrate of Lancaster Co., VA. William was in Lancaster County VA by 1653: "On 24 1653 Certificate granted to Capt. Henry Fleet for importation of 21 people, including William Ball. (DB 1, p. 89)" The records of the Land Office, Annapolis, Maryland, show that on the "16th July, 1659, Warrants granted to the undernamed conditionally that they enter rights and seat their land between this and the 25th of March next- William Ball 500 acres Hugh Kensey 400 acres". Millenbeck plantation is believed to have burnt prior to 1828 and the lands are part of the Oakley estate, the seat of the Chinn family of Lancaster who were descendants of William's son Joseph. He probably had a brother in Virginia and did not apply for a land grant until at least 8 years after arriving in 1650. It is thought that he was waiting out the bad times at home and planned to return with the Stuarts when they were returned to the Throne. He seems, however, to have operated a vessel between England and Virginia during this time. He first appears in the Colonial records as a Merchant, probably a tobacco merchant. After 1660, Col. William Ball took an active part in the religious, political and social life of Virginia. In 1660, he was a member of a court to make a treaty with the Indians and to establish a boundary for the occupation of land by the white men. He first received the title of Colonel in 1672, the year he was the County Lieutenant of Lancaster. If you held such a rank, you may have earned it as a member of the General Court of Virginia. William IV and Hannah (Atheroid) Ball were married on July 2, 1638, in London, England, Hannah was the daughter of Thomas Atherold, of Burgh, Stafford Co., England. Children include: Capt. William, II (1641 - 1694) "of Millenbeck." : Richard (ABT 1644 - 1677) "of Hunting Creek". Married 1) Mary Kinsey 2) Elizabeth Linton. (2 sons named Richard? One born 1639?); Col. Joseph (1649 - aft 1711). Married Elizabeth Romney; and Hannah (1650 - 1694). Married David Fox. "His ancestry is traced back through seven generations, to Lord Ball of Barkheim, Berkshire, England, who died in 1480.". "He lost his estates under Cromwell." There is still a great deal of debate about the father and ancestry of William Ball. At one time, there was a suggestion that he was of Irish descent, but in 'Records of the Anglo-Irish Families of Ball, the Rev. William Ball Wright disposed of that suggestion. Some suggest that William's parents were William Ball and Alice Waltham citing such sources as 'Colonial Families in the Southern States: A History and Genealogy of Families Who Settled in the Colonies Prior to the Revolution: -- Capt. William Ball (b: 1573 Wiltshire, Millenbeck Co., England d: 17 November 1647 New Haven, New Haven, CT) married (1) JoannaKing, (2) Dorothy Tuttle (b: England) and (3) Alice Waltham. That William is reported to have arrived in America about 1635 with 6 sons. Joseph Ball Jr., (son of Joseph, grandson of William) apparently did some research on his family while living in England and traced down, with the material available to him, a descent for William from a line through the Ball family of Barkham and Wokingham in Berkshire, England. That source indicates that William may have been born at Barkham Manor, Berkshire, England. The records that Joseph Ball was using were compromised by the Great Fire of London in 1666 that burned almost 2/3 of the city and many many earlier records. Thus, there are still problems filling in the gaps due to this lose. This ancestry from the Ball's of Barkham and Wokingham is being challenged by several researchers who say that the correct ancestor of William of Mellenbeck should be a Dr. Richard Ball of London, as referenced here, based on the work of Earl L.W. Heck See: English Ancestry of Colonel William Ball of Millenbeck By Peter Walne Will See document attached. Notes •1667, Sep 30 - "Major William Ball rec'd 240 a. land on the N. side Rapp'k, adjoining the land of David Fox, formerly granted to Edward grimes, 1653, and by him deserted. Head rights- Wm. Jeffres, Abram Jackson, Time White, Bernard Moore and mary Feild. It thus appears that William Ball's family did not leave England until his voyage from there in 1667. Sources • Roberts, Gary Boyd. Ancestors of American Presidents. (Boston, Massachusetts: New England Historic Genealogical Society, 2009), p. 1. Great-grandfather of George Washington. William Ball, c. 1615-Millenbeck, Lancaster Co. 1 Oct-Nov 1680, London. 2 Jul 1638 m Hannah Atherold. Father possibly Dr. Richard Ball of London. •COLONIAL FAMILIES OF THE Southern States of America: BALL FAMILY page 42 • COLONIAL FAMILIES OF THE Southern States of America: BALL FAMILY page 30 COL. WILLIAM BALL, (7--1), of "Millenbeck," Lancaster Co., Va., • birth and marriage dates from the records of William Ball Wright, Ball family records 1901 •"COLONEL WILLIAM BALL of VIRGINA, the Great Grandfather of George Washington", by Earl L. W. Beck, published and sold by Sydney Wm. Dutton. •"Colonial Virginians and Their Maryland Relatives", by Norma Tucker. Links • http://www.next1000.com/family/EC/ball.william.html •http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~gcundiff/cundiff/document/balldoc.html •http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=flager&id=I05729 •http://www.werelate.org/wiki/Person:William_Ball_%281%29 ______________________________ Online description of Will Will, dated 5 October 1680 and recorded 10 November 1680, , Virginia A Guide to the Ball Family Papers, 1680-1785 Accession Number 23554 A Collection in the Library of Virginia Contact Information: The Library of Virginia 800 East Broad Street Richmond, Virginia 23219-8000 USA Phone:(804) 692-3888 (Archives Reference) Fax: (804) 692-3556 (Archives Reference) Email: archdesk@lva.virginia.gov(Archives) URL: http://www.lva.virginia.gov/ Processed by: Trenton Hizer © 2006 By The Library of Virginia. All Rights Reserved. Conditions of Use Administrative Information Access Restrictions Collection is open to research. Use Restrictions There are no restrictions. Preferred Citation Ball Family Papers, 1680-1785. Accession 23554. Personal Papers Collection, The Library of Virginia, Richmond, Virginia. Acquisition Information Gift, 29 June 1950, of Frank Taylor of Fredericksburg, Virginia, through George H. S. King of Fredericksburg. Descriptive Summary Repository: The Library of Virginia Accession Number: 23554 Title: Ball Family Papers, 1680-1785 Physical Description: 12 leaves and 47 pages Language: English Creator: Ball Family Scope and Content Papers, 1680-1785, of the Ball family of Lancaster County, Virginia, consisting of wills, 1680-1785, of William Ball (1615-1680), Richard Ball (ca. 1675-1726), Margaret Ball (ca. 1702-1783), and William Ball (d. 1785), all of Lancaster County; inventories, 1727-1773, of the estates of Richard Ball, William Ball, Jr. (1700-1741), John Ball (d. 1772), and an unidentified estate; deeds, 1733-1758, for property in Lancaster County and slaves; letters, 1764 and 1780, discussing the property of Margaret Ball; depositions, 1775-1782, concerning the purchase of slaves from the estate of William Ball, and concerning crops made on the estate of John Ball; legal opinions, 1779 and no date, concerning the estate of Mary Ball, and concerning a deed between Margaret Ball and William Ball; a list, no date, of slaves from an unidentified estate; and Ball family genealogical notes. Biographical Information *Born about 1615, William Ball emigrated to Virginia and became a prosperous landowner in Lancaster County, Virginia. He served as a justice, a colonel of the militia, and as a delegate to the House of Burgesses. He fathered four children, including *William Ball (1641-1694).. who had nine children, including *William Ball (ca. 1674-1744). He married Hannah Heale (d. ca. 1744) and they had 6 children, including *William Ball (ca. 1700-1741). He married his cousin Margaret Ball (ca. 1702-1783), the daughter of his uncleRichard Ball (ca. 1675-1726) 17 February 1723/4. They had 6 children, including *William Ball (d. 1760), who had 2 children, including *Dr. William Ball (d. 1785). Contents List *Will, dated 5 October 1680 and recorded 10 November 1680, of William Ball (1615-1680) of Lancaster County. *Will, recorded 8 February 1726/7, of Richard Ball (ca. 1675-1726) of Lancaster County. *Inventory, recorded 9 August 1727, of the estate of Richard Ball. *Deed, dated 12 May 1733, for 1/2 acre in Lancaster County from Hopkins Wilder to Lawrence Blade, both of Lancaster County, subsequent assignments dated 29 June 1742 and 22 October 1745. *Inventory, dated 4 October 1742, of the estate of William Ball Jr. (ca. 1700-1741). *Deed, dated 8 May 1747, for land and slaves from Margaret Ball (ca. 1702-1783) to William Ball (d. 1785), both of Lancaster County. *Ball family genealogical chart, 24 August 1748. *Deed, recorded in general court 27 October 1758, for 50 acres in Lancaster County from Margaret Ball to William Ball. *Letter, 30 October 1764, from David Boyd to Margaret Ball concerning property inherited from her husband. *Deposition, 1 August 1775, of James Newby (1723-1791) concerning the purchase of slaves by John Lee of Essex County, Virginia, from the estate of William Ball. *Deposition, 1 August 1775, of Richard Ball (b. 1732) concerning the purchase of slaves by John Lee of Essex County, Virginia, from the estate of William Ball. *Inventory, recorded 19 July 1773 in Lancaster County and 27 July 1773 in Fauquier County, Virginia, of the estate of John Ball (d. 1772). *Legal opinion, 15 April 1779, of David Boyd concerning the estate of Mary Ball. *Legal opinion, 22 December 1779, of Edmund Randolph concerning the estate of Mary Ball. *Legal opinion, 22 December 1779, of Edmund Randolph concerning the estate of Mary Ball. *Letter, 21 April 1780, from Margaret Ball to William Ball concerning her property. *Deposition, 22 September 1782, by Norman Utterback, overseer, concerning crops made on the estate of John Ball. *Will, dated 21 June 1777 and recorded 16 October 1783, of Margaret Ball. *Will, dated 17 June 1785 and recorded 22 July 1785, of William Ball. *Inventory, no date, of an unidentified estate. *List, no date, of slaves of an unidentified estate. *Legal opinion, no date, concerning a deed between Margaret Ball and William Ball. *Genealogical notes, no date, on the Ball family. *Will, no date, of Margaret Ball. __________________________ Captain William Ball's Will (2nd Generation) (1641-1694) Inventories and Wills 8 Page 90, Lancaster Court Records (Probated November 2, 1694) In the name of God Amen I Capt. William Ball of the parish of St. Marys White Chapel in the County of Lancaster in Virginia being sick & weak in body but of sound & Perfect memory Praised be ye Almighty God for the same & considering the frailty of this life being but a blast I doe make this my Last Will and Testament in manner and form Following hereby revoking and making Void all other Will or Wills formerly by me made sealed or published. First I give my soule to God that gave it me & commit my body to the Earth to be burried in decent order at the Discretion on my Executors hereafter named in hope and true confidence that I shall have a joyful resurrection at the Last day thru the merits of my most dear & precious redeemer the Lord Jesus Christ. I give unto my dear wife all and every part of this 270 acres of Land whereupon I now Live with all the housing & appearances thereunto belonging and also my mill hereon standing during her Natural life and also full Power to plant, make and manure for her own use a Plantation if she please on every other Parcel of Land hereafter by me hereby given & my will is that she bring up my dear Children until they be 16 yrs. Of age in Writing, Reading & that they may be under the tuition of my sons William and Richard, and that whenever the said mill be out of repair my will is that my said sons William Ball & Richard Ball give their assistance to mend repaire or new build her and that they be paid for their paines as the mill earns it. I give unto my said sons William Ball & Richard Ball all my Tract lyeing in this Neck next to Richard Cundiffs being about 950 acres to be equally divided between them provided they acquit all their right which they or either of them may possibly have of any and to that Divident of Land in Richmond County nest above Perpetua Creek being about 1,000 acres on which my Quarter Plantation now is unto their two brothers Joseph Ball & George Ball then I do give unto my said sons William Ball and Richard Ball to them and their heirs forever all and every part of the above said 950 acres of Land Lying in this Neck next Richard Cundiffs as aforesaid but if my said two sons William Ball & Richard Ball molest their two brothers Joseph Ball & George Ball in their Quiet Possession at any time or times hereafter either them or their heirs in the said 1,000 acres of Land at Perpetua Creek where my Quarter now is that I then do hereby give my said two sons Joseph Ball & George Ball and their heirs all and every part & Parcel of that 950 acres before hereby given unto my two sons William Ball & Richard Ball as aforesaid. I give unto my two sons Joseph Ball & George Ball to them and their heirs all and every part & parcel of that Divident of Land in Richmond County whereon my quarter now is near the head of Perpetua Creek to be Equally divided between them. I give unto my four sons (viz) James Ball, David Ball, Stretchley Ball & Samuel Ball to them and their heirs forever all and every part of my upper divident of land being 1600 acres more or less Lying in Richmond County above Mr. James Harrison's to be equally divided between them. I give unto my dear Daughter Margaret Ball and to her and her heirs forever all that and every part & Parcel of the Divident whereon my mother Lives at the mouth of Corratomon being about 350 acres more to bee laid out of my ajoyning Divident next to the Plantation that James Wood lives on only reserving to my dear (wife or mother?) one third part of all the sider made thereon clear of all charge making & cask. I give to my said son William Ball a man serv't named Luke Dickson and a Negro man named Robin. ---- James Canady & Sarah and a Silver salt siller, Tankard & drinking Cup of Silver and which of my Cups she shall make Choice of. I give unto my son William all the residue of my cups after my dear wife hath her choice of one. I give to my son James Ball two slaves called Dominy & Kate and a boy and a girle. I give to my son David Ball a girle slave called Poll. I give to my daughter Margaret Ball two slave girls called Hannah & Betty that's at mother's. I give unto my son Stretchley Ball a girl Slave called Saran. I give unto my son Samuel Ball a girl slave called Doll. The rest of my white servants and slaves not before hereby given. being Cox. Scotch, Tom, Betty & her mulatto child, 3 negroe women called Doll & Betty & Bess at mother's. I give unto my three eldest sons, viz., William Ball, Richard Ball, and James Ball in consideration that they be at the charge of bringing up and maintaining their three youngest brothers. I give and Bequeath unto my said sons William & Richard Ball 2/6s part of all the rest of my estate not hereby before given Desiring them to take all the care they can of their dear mother. And the residue of all my estate whereon had, found or being not before hereby given. I give to be equally divided between my dear children here named, James, Joseph, David, George, Margaret, Stretchley & Samuel after their mother's decease but my will is that my dear wife have the use of it During her Natural Life. I doe make & Ordaine my son William Ball and my son Richard Ball the executors of this my last Will and testament and my loving Brother Captain David Fox and my loving friends Mr. George Heale & Mr. Edwin Conway the overseers of this my last will and testament. In Witness Whereof I have hereunto set my hand & seale this 28th day of Sept A* 1694. William Ball (Seal) Signed, sealed & Published in Presence of Abraham Taylor, George Hinch, Edwin Conway http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~gcundiff/cundiff/document/balld oc.html His granddaughter, Mary Ball (by his son Joseph Ball) was the mother of George Washington, 1st President of the United States. ---- *Updated from MyHeritage Family Trees via brother John Ball by SmartCopy: Nov 13 2014, 16:17:05 UTC---- Father of: William, Edward, Richard, Samuel, Joseph, Hannah. William Ball's son Col. Joseph Ball was the father of Mary Ball, wife of Augustine Washington, and mother of President George Washington. Therefore, William III is George Washington's maternal great-grandfather. SOURCE: Married Well and Often, Marriages of the Northern Neck of VA, 1649 - 1800, Headley http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=25315852 Category:Biography Category:American genealogy